


What the Water Gave Back [Fan Comic]

by kaijusizefeels



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Gen, M/M, interpret as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short 1 page thing to get over my FEELS. Interpret their relationship as you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Water Gave Back [Fan Comic]

  


Chuck doesn’t remember, but they all tell him that the first thing he said coming out of his coma is to remind Herc to feed Max.

But he doesn’t feel too embarrassed because the way he hear it, Herc fell ass backward out of his chair in surprise and Max peed on the floor in excitement.


End file.
